Hypno-shroom
The Hypno-shroom is a single use mushroom that causes the next zombie biting it to turn around and attack other zombies. It is the ultimate passive-aggressive plant, for those who dislike all that messy killing. The Hypno-shroom has swirly eyes, Suggesting that it hypnotizes.It seems to be based of various psychedelic mushrooms, which affects the thinking of the brain. Usage Place the Hypno-shroom directly in the path of a zombie and that zombie will turn around and attack any other zombies that were behind it, using any special ability that zombie may have. The Hypno-shroom cannot affect Catapult Zombies, Zombonis, or Gargantuars as they simply smash it flat, while Dolphin Rider Zombies and Pole Vaulting Zombies and Pogo Zombies that still have their dolphins, poles or pogo sticks respectively, will jump over it. Also, Balloon Zombies with balloons will float over it while Bungee Zombies will simply take it. It is the 13th plant received and is obtained after level 2-5. Suburban Almanac Entry Hypno-shroom When eaten, Hypno-shrooms will make a zombie turn around and fight for you. Usage: single use, on contact Special: makes a zombie fight for you Sleeps during the day "Zombies are our friends," asserts Hypno-shroom. "They're badly misunderstood creatures who play a valuable role in our ecology. We can and should do more to bring them round to our way of thinking." Cost: 75 Recharge: slow Strategy Standard Levels The Hypno-shroom is mostly useful for dealing with powerful enemies like Football Zombies and Dancing Zombies. Note that if the Dancing Zombie eats a Hypno-shroom, all the Backup Dancers it summons thereafter will be hypnotized for some reason. (Probably because the Backup Dancers don't have a brain and just follow-their-leader.) Be careful when placing the Hypno-shroom in front of a Dancing Zombie, or you may only end up hypnotizing a Backup Dancer, however, that is not necessary. Beware that when hypnotizing zombie that has special abilities, the zombie won't always use their special ability. For example, Pogo Zombies, Dolphin Rider Zombies, and Pole Vaulting Zombies cannot use their pogo stick, dolphin, or pole, respectively, to attack other zombies since they have already lost them. Screen Door Zombies and Newspaper Zombies cannot use their shield to protect them from other zombies, but Ladder Zombies will use their shield/ladder to protect himself. Snorkel Zombie has no use to submerge to eat other zombies. Balloon Zombies have to land before they can eat the Hypno-shroom and thus, can't use their balloons to fly above other zombies. Digger Zombies can't dig again and eat other zombies from behind. However, Dancing Zombies will continue to summon hypnotized Backup Dancers. In later levels it is near useless, due to the increasing numbers of zombies that do not eat, such as Gargantuars and Zombonis, as well as the number of zombies later on. Vasebreaker: Third Vase Try to get the Dancing Zombie to eat the Hypno-shroom, or you will end up with too many Backup Dancers to deal with. Vasebreaker: Chain Reaction The Football Zombie is probably the most important to get with the Hypno-shroom, as there are no Magnet-shrooms or Wall-nuts to defend with. Once it's taken care of, drop any remaining Hypno-shrooms on the far left, just in case any zombies make it past your Puff-shrooms and Left-facing Repeaters. Trivia *If a zombie that has been frozen eats a Hypno-shroom, it will still move slowly at first after being hypnotized. *Any hypnotized zombie near an exploding Jack-in-the-Box Zombie will die, with the same animation as when they are killed by explosives. *Hypno-shrooms can't hypnotize every zombie. The zombies that Hypno-shroom can't hypnotize are the Zomboni, Catapult Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Gargantuar, Giga-Gargantuar, Squash Zombie and Dr. Zomboss because these zombies do not eat plants. *When a zombie bites the Hypno-shroom, no chewing sound can be heard unless it's asleep. *Also, the Hypno-shroom gets eaten after one bite unless it's asleep. *Zombies that are hypnotized by a Hypno-shroom will become purple. *There will also be a red aura for a few seconds. *Hypno-shroom is one of two plants that does not blink its eyes. *The other is Pumpkin. Chomper does not blink his eyes, but that is because he does not have eyes. Also when Garlic is in the third stage he does not seem to blink his eyes. *When a zombie eats a Hypno-shroom, you will hear a siren. The same sound also occurs when you give chocolate to Stinky the Snail in the Zen Garden. *The sound file for the Hypno-shroom's effect is named "mindcontrolled.wav". *Hypno-shrooms believes that zombies are not actually evil. *Hypnotized zombies will eat other zombies. *If the last zombie eats a Hypno-shroom, the zombie will just disappear but the red aura is still present. *When a zombie is hypnotized, any damages to the zombie before it was hypnotized will still be there. *If you hypnotize the lead Dancing Zombie, you will unlock the Disco is Undead or Thrilling the Zombies achievement. *Also, the hypnotized Dancing Zombie will summon 4 hypnotized Backup Dancers. *Maybe it's because the Back-up Dancers don't have a brain so they just follow their leader. *The Hypno-shroom is the only plant with animated eyes (other than occasional blinking). *Hypnotized Peashooter Zombies still shoot at your plants somehow. *When asleep, it can be eaten normally. *The Hypno-shroom seems to change some animation on the zombies from left to right or vice versa. For example, the hole in the pants of the Zombie, Flag Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie and Screen Door Zombie changes from their left leg to their right leg. Usually, the zombies will lose its left hand, but if hypnotized, it will lose its right hand instead. *Hypno-shroom has spiral eyes that represent the sign of Hypnosis. *In the DS version it is extremely hard to tell the difference between the Hypno-shroom and the Imitator version. *If a hypnotized zombie encounters the same type of zombie, and neither nor zombie has taken damage, the hypnotized zombie will lose. *This can be rather useful, as the normal zombie will be low on health, making it easier to kill. *For some reason coins will drop from destroyed hypnotized zombies, despite they are considered your allies. *This does not apply to the Zombie Yeti. *According to the Almanac Entry, Zombies are Hypno-shroom's friends. **The Zombies aren't actually approved this friendship. See Also *Cherry Bomb *Doom-shroom *Coffee Bean *Dancing Zombie *Plants Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Night Category:Night Obtained Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Instant Kills Category:Contact Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:One-Use Plants